Haldir
by Icklekins
Summary: Haldir moments before his death. Movie based.


Haldir

Based on the movie, not the books.

_I own nothing, Tolkein owns it all._

Haldir thrust his sword into another orc. It screamed as it died. He quickly turned and killed another. His battled one for a moment before ending its life. He knew he might die any moment, and that made him fight even more fiercely. He growled deep in his throat, beckoning for another orc to challenge him. He knew that soon there would be. He ran a few paces and met what he was looking for, a mean looking orc. As he killed it, he thought to himself, all orcs are mean looking. What was he thinking?

He looked below him. As his sword drove itself through another orc belly, he saw Legolas battling several orcs at a time. Legolas, his dear cousin. His mind drifted to a day when they were both a few hundred years younger. It was a clear day in spring. They had been playing and running across the sweet grass all day. The blue sky had been the brightest it had been in a few years. The sun was shining, and falling through the leaves in the grove they were resting in. They had tumbled about, practicing their hand-to-hand combat skills. After a short break, they went about the running and wrestling again. Finally, as the day came to a close, they sat on the edge of the river and watched the sunset. His dear cousin. How he held him in such respect. In an instant, this scene passed in and out of his memory.

Gimli, as rough and mean as he made himself out to be, stood gallantly next to Legolas, defending him with his mighty axe. Haldir slew with his right hand, then changed the sword to his left. He remembered when he had first met the dwarf. He was boasting about his agility and hearing, and even when they were a few feet away from him. He remembered scaring the poor devil out of his wits. He now respected him greatly, for he proved truer than his words. This also passed in and out of his mind in a flash.

He glanced over his shoulder, and saw Aragorn. Aragorn had fought beside him before, in a few encounters between the orcs before. None were all out war, such as now. He recalled the previous battles, one of which stuck out now at this time. He remembered that he was fighting at least 30 orcs, and he was sure that he would succumb to the will of the orcs, and he would perish. Just as his hour was up, Aragon came flying in, taking three of four orcs out in a single stroke. This turned the attention of the orcs off of him and onto Aragorn. This gave him a chance to slay the ones that didn't turn around to kill Aragorn. Between the two of them, they quickly vanquished all of the orcs there. He thought of how valiant of a king Aragorn was going to be, even though he didn't want to be the king, and the responsibility was being forced onto him. But what can one do to change fate?

Haldir had killed all of the orcs around him, and was getting ready to find more. He had lost count of how many he had killed, and was numbly slaying all the orcs in his path. Aragorn called for a retreat, and so instead of killing more orcs, he turned to fly. As he did, an orc came up behind him. The hot sword was thrust into his belly before he had time to think or react. Aragorn saw this from below and started to race to his dear friend. As the sword left his body, he felt his soul leave his body as well. His eyes drooped as though sand had been placed in them, and he felt no more pain. He stood up as if nothing had happened. He turned around, and saw Aragorn facing him, so close that if he leaned forward their noses would touch. Aragorn had a sad look on his face, and kneeled down. Haldir followed him with his gaze. There he lay, his eyes open, his mouth gapped in an ring of pain. Aragorn closed his eyes and said softly in Sindarian, "Rest in peace, my brother" and ducked under an arrow. He fled down the stairs and through the gate. Haldir looked around him. He was dead, yet here he was. He didn't understand. Orcs ran through him and followed the path of Aragorn.

He glanced behind his shoulder, and there was a light. As he stepped into the warm glow, he heard the cheerful cry of his family and his friends who had perished in the battle. He was in the Hall of Mandos. He had made it home.

AN: I am trying to write inside stories for the smaller characters. Hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, R/R.


End file.
